<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Memories We Made by Yui_2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562099">The Memories We Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_2004/pseuds/Yui_2004'>Yui_2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, Execution, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Murder, Murder Mystery, Romance, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_2004/pseuds/Yui_2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never expected to be in this predicament."</p>
<p>"What should I believe in? Who.. should I believe in?" </p>
<p>"I can't understand anymore. Is this the reality? Is it a dream? What are these memories..?" </p>
<p>"Am I supposed to be happy?" </p>
<p>"Just... where did it go wrong?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-A Komaeda Nagito x Reader Fanfiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Reader, Komaeda Nagito &amp; Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Soda Kazuichi &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Hope's Peak Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whew, I never really expected that I would ever write a x Reader Fanfiction again but here I am. After whole 4 years. Hope you enjoy though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i> That day was a very special day, not only for me but I am sure that it was the same for a lot of people as well. </i> </p>
<p>
  <i> And when that day came, I couldn't stop the excitement bubbling throughout my entire body. It felt as though my heart was going to leap right out of my chest out of pure excitement. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> I couldn't describe the excitement and nervousness through mere words. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> It felt as though I had achieved something really big. Something which was so hard to believe that I couldn't help but pinch myself a few times to assure myself that it's not a dream. Assure myself that it is indeed real. </i>
</p>
<p><i> <b> If that makes any sense? </b></i> </p>
<p>
  <b> Hope's Peak Academy </b>
</p>
<p><i> I never expected something like this to happen. I had never imagined even in my dreams that I would be standing here, in front of this huge building. </i> </p>
<p><i> <b> Kids who love to play baseball will join the major leagues. </b></i> </p>
<p><i> <b> Kids who love to play soccer will long to join the rep team. </b></i> </p>
<p>
  <i> Ever since I was young, I saw this school everywhere. From newspapers to huge major channels on TV. </i>
</p>
<p><i> <b> Hope's Peak Academy is a government funded school for the privileged elite of society. </b></i> </p>
<p>
  <i> <b> It recruits top students from every single imaginable field to inspire hope, and in doing so, shape the future. </b></i>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i> <b> Whenever Hope's Peak Academy is mentioned, it's only a matter of time before someone says- </b></i>
  
</p>
<p><b> "If you come here and graduate, you'll be set for life." </b> </p>
<p>
  <i> And the thing is, that's not a joke nor is it an exaggeration. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Many of the current leaders of various industries are actually alumini of this school. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Well, that's what Hope's Peak Academy is all about. As they say, it's the academy of hope. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> There  are two criterias you must meet in order to attend this school. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> <b> Number 1, you must be a high school student and number 2, you must be very best at what you do. </b></i>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i> Unlike the other schools, there aren't any entrance exams at this academy. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> The only way for you to get in is if the school scouts you itself. That's how Hope's Peak Academy operates, after all. </i>
</p>
<p><i> Because of the talents of those who are chosen, the students here are called the "ultimates." </i> </p>
<p><i> <b> I never really expected myself to get scouted for this school. </b></i> </p>
<p><i> Well you see.. while I do feel very confident about my talent. Hope's Peak Academy.. I never really expected myself to reach this far to the point that the school would actually want to scout me. </i> </p>
<p>
  <i> Not because of me being pessimistic about my talent or anything but.. but because I guess.. it just never came to my mind? If you get what I mean, haha. </i>
</p>
<p><i> My opinion of Hope's Peak Academy? Well, I believe that I am really going to enjoy my highschool years. While I may have never expected myself to get scouted, I do respect this school quite a lot and to be able to go here, is something which I never thought would happen, but here I am. </i> </p>
<p>
  <i> <b> But enough about these things! </b></i>
  
</p>
<p>Now now, I guess I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? </p>
<p>
  <b> My name is (y/n) (l/n). </b>
</p>
<p>For the longest period of time, I've always loved my talent because it's something which always kept me going-</p>
<p>
  <i> <b> Keptmegoingkeptmegoingkeptmegoingkeptmegoingkeptmegoingkeptme- </b></i>
  
</p>
<p><b> E$#0¶|R@m£€^R[\}=%O¥£¢%¶×R </b> </p>
<p><i> <b> ¶lea&amp;e!stoP </b></i> </p>
<p><i> <b> KeptmegoingkeptmegoingkeptmegoingkeptmegoingkeptmegoingkeptmegoingKeptmeg- </b></i> </p>
<p><b> Be€au$e ∆ 1 ¶¶∆∆∆ </b> </p>
<p>A classroom door stood there.</p>
<p>Right in front of me. </p>
<p>
  <b> "...huh?" </b>
</p>
<p>"...where am I...?" </p>
<p>"...is...that...a...door?" </p>
<p>"Oh...Right...I have to...hurry..." </p>
<p>"I need to hurry...to...class?" </p>
<p>"But...why...?" </p>
<p>"No...I should...probably...hurry..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I dazedly muttered as I slowly moved towards the door. </p>
<p>The door smoothly opened as the light inside shone through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> What I didn't realise at that time was that it was the beginning of a nightmare. A nightmare filled with so much despair... which may forever taint me for as long as I live. </b>
</p>
<p><i> <b> As long as we live. </b></i> </p>
<p>
  <i> <b> And thus begins our story. </b></i>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b> ... </b>
</p>
<p>
  <i> <b> Does it have a good ending, you ask? </b></i>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b> . . . Who knows? </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Weird Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Does anyone here remember how exactly they got inside this classroom?" </p>
<p>"Eh..!?" The guy sitting on the desk said, confused. </p>
<p>...so I'm not the only one confused here. </p>
<p>And at that moment, all of us looked at each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> A lot of people were standing in the classroom. As I entered, all of their wary gazes drifted off towards me. Are they highschoolers just like me? It does seem like it. I let out a surprised hum. </i>
</p>
<p>"Uh...huh?"</p>
<p>"Are you alright? You look a bit dazed." A sophisticated girl asked me worriedly. </p>
<p>"Ah...? Oh yes yes, my apologies. I'm just a bit.." </p>
<p>
  <i> Dizzy? I don't know how to describe this feeling. </i>
</p>
<p>"I'm fine, please do not worry." I replied to her with a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>"It seems that you're a freshman too, right?" A girl with silver hair and glasses asked. </p>
<p>"Ah yes, I am!" </p>
<p>"W-Well, W-We are f-freshmen too." A shy girl stuttered. </p>
<p>"Ah, I'm comforted to hear that!" I said with a smile. </p>
<p>"I-I am glad.." she muttered shyly. </p>
<p><i> So these students are ultimates like me, huh? <br/>It...surely feels a bit weird to call myself an ultimate but i am sure that I'll get used to it soon. </i> </p>
<p>I sweep my gaze towards everyone. There are about 15 students standing here and everyone is uniquely dressed in their own way. </p>
<p>Just as I was about to walk inside and introduce myself properly, the classroom door was open yet again. I turned around. </p>
<p>A guy had entered and he looked quite.. pale, for some reason. </p>
<p>He had brown hair and shiny yet dazed looking brown eyes. He wore a basic white school uniform with a tie. </p>
<p>The guy just like me, let out a confused "...huh?" </p>
<p>"Ah, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. </p>
<p>But he just let out another confused hum.</p>
<p><i> It seems that he's just as confused as I was. </i> </p>
<p>"Who goes there?" The girl with brown hair asked, directing the question towards the guy. </p>
<p>"...eh?" </p>
<p>I sweatdropped. </p>
<p><i> Yup, definitely confused. </i> </p>
<p>"Are you alright? You look quite pale." The sophisticated looking girl asked the guy. </p>
<p>"Ah, um.." </p>
<p>"Hey." I spoke up again. </p>
<p>"You're also a freshman, right?" I asked. </p>
<p>"He has to be." The girl with red hair said. </p>
<p>"Ah then, you are all...?" He muttered in realisation. </p>
<p>"See for yourself. We are freshmen, too." The guy with pink hair replied. </p>
<p>"<b> Hey, why don't you two come inside first? </b>" The guy with intimidating aura asked. </p>
<p>"Ah, yes!" I meekly nodded my head and entered. </p>
<p>While the confused guy let out a "eh..? Ah, yes, of course!" </p>
<p>He also entered, clearly intimidated as well. </p>
<p>And he coolly went ahead and sat on the desk far back. </p>
<p>Meanwhile I entered and just awkwardly stood there, as I sweatdropped. </p>
<p>
  <i> What am I feeling so nervous for..? I can be a bit awkward in situations like these but.. that's not the thing I feel nervous for, surprisingly. The thing is... </i>
</p>
<p>I had to admit, everything is weird. </p>
<p>
  <i> A door suddenly appeared in front of me through which I entered this classroom where all the ultimates were waiting for me. I could have sworn I was standing in front of the school building before the door suddenly appeared. The weirdest thing was that I was drawn towards that door for no reason. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> But.. how did this happen? Did I eat not get enough sleep last night? No, even if I didn't sleep well, it still doesn't explain this situation in any way. </i>
</p>
<p>I tried to think it through to make any logical conclusion but I couldn't. I.. couldn't remember. </p>
<p><i> Everything here is too weird. </i> </p>
<p>"Um, excuse me?" The guy spoke up again. I looked ahead at him.</p>
<p>"Why are we all gathered in this classroom? No one said anything about coming here so, is there.. like.. an entrance ceremony or homeroom happening right now?" He asked </p>
<p>A valid question. </p>
<p>
  <i> He is right, why are we gathered here in the first place? </i>
</p>
<p>"Actually, we were just about to discuss that matter." The Intimidating guy in white suit replied. </p>
<p>"Discuss?" I asked, confusedly. The guy shared the same confused look as me. </p>
<p>"Well, since you two are the last ones to arrive, let's start the discussion." He said, blatantly ignoring our question. </p>
<p>A girl with a very interesting style jumped in. "Eh? This is everyone? How do you know??" She asked. </p>
<p>"There are about 17 desks in this classroom and those two make the student count 17 here. It's obvious if you think properly about it..!" He said with an intimidating smile. </p>
<p>"And what are we gonna discuss here? The reason why we are gathered in this classroom?" A short guy with a red scarf asked. </p>
<p>"First, I would like to confirm something." The guy in white suit spoke up. </p>
<p>"Does anyone here remember how exactly they got inside this classroom?" </p>
<p>"Eh..!?" The guy sitting on the desk said, confused. </p>
<p>
  <i> ...so I'm not the only one confused here. </i>
</p>
<p>And at that moment, all of us looked at each other. </p>
<p>Everyone was looking very surprised and not a single person raised their hand. </p>
<p>"So before you realised it, you were in this classroom.. then everyone here is in the same predicament. No matter how you look at it, it's weird. Even you stupid-looking ones would agree, right?" The intimidating guy said. </p>
<p><i> Stupid looking ones..? </i> I sweatdropped. </p>
<p><i> But he's not wrong.. This whole situation is way too weird... </i> </p>
<p>"It really is.. too weird.." I spoke up. "At first I thought that perhaps I'm just mistaken but it seems I was wrong.." I sighed. </p>
<p>"I..I agree. It's too strange. Nobody remembers how they ended up here." The girl with red hair said. </p>
<p>"...wait, what do you mean stupid-looking!?" </p>
<p>
  <i> Y-You just noticed? </i>
</p>
<p>"The moment you step foot on campus, you felt a strange dizziness, and now you're here and you don't know why." The guy continued.</p>
<p>"That is what I experienced. Am I correct assuming it's the same for all of you?" He asked. </p>
<p>My eyes widened. "That's exactly what happened!" I said. </p>
<p>"That happened to me too but..." The guy on the desk spoke up. </p>
<p>"Eh!? The dizziness wasn't just me? Everyone felt the same? That's just weird!" The guy with red scarf exclaimed.</p>
<p>"E-Even If it's just a coincidence.. it feels too good to be true..." </p>
<p>"So you're saying that it's not just a coincidence then." The intimidating guy muttered. </p>
<p>"...hm?" The sophisticated girl muttered. </p>
<p>
  <i> At that time I was staring at the ground, trying to remember but no matter how much I tried, i just couldn't. It was frustrating. Everything was just like...a blank slate. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> But after hearing him say that, I looked up. </i>
</p>
<p>"...what do you mean?" I asked. </p>
<p>"Meaning, we can only speculate who's responsible for this strange phenomena." He replied. </p>
<p>
  <i> Who's... responsible? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Could someone be actually behind this whole predicament? </i>
</p>
<p><i> This is just... way too weird! </i> </p>
<p>"Hah! I don't know what you're so worried about! It doesn't sound like a huge deal." The muscular guy in this class spoke up. </p>
<p>"...what do you mean?" The guy with pink hair asked. </p>
<p>"I mean, it's a minor problem." He replied. </p>
<p>
  <i> minor problem? </i>
</p>
<p>"Instead of trying to figure out why we're here, we should try to figure out why we can't leave." </p>
<p>
  <i> Wait what!? </i>
</p>
<p>"huh? Whaddya mean we can't leave?" The brown haired girl asked the question which I was just about to ask. </p>
<p>"E-Eh!? Seriously!?" The guy with the red scarf exclaimed as he moved to the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge. </p>
<p>"I-It won't open! I can't open it!"</p>
<p>"...huh? Why?" The girl with red hair asked. </p>
<p><i> A cold feeling came over me. </i> </p>
<p>"How can that happen? We both just came inside through that door!" I said as I pointed at myself and then the guy on the desk who seemed to be deep in thought. He snapped out of it, stared at me, and nodded his head in agreement. I walked to the door and tried to move it as well. </p>
<p><i> It didn't budge. </i> </p>
<p>"...how?" I was confused, utterly and miserably confused. </p>
<p>"...A little while ago I came here, I tried to leave to go take a shit... But that door wouldn't budge at all!" The muscular guy replied. </p>
<p>"..hey hey what's going on?" The guy with pink here asked.</p>
<p>"Even with all my might I couldn't open it. It'd absolutely be impossible for all of you..." </p>
<p>I could understand what he meant. </p>
<p><i> If someone strong looking as him can't open it.. then... how can we open it? Are we trapped in here!? Could it be.. a prank? </i> </p>
<p>I felt panic wash over me. </p>
<p>"Eh? What do you mean you can't open it? Why? That's not possible!" A young looking girl with pigtails asked. </p>
<p>"S-She's right! It's impossible! Because when I walked in, it easily opened!" The brown haired guy said. </p>
<p>"But I tried to open it.." I muttered. "As you saw, it didn't.. open." I said to him. </p>
<p>He looked at me in disbelief. </p>
<p>I could understand. I was scared too. </p>
<p>"Although I do not know what forces has been used here... There is no denying that we have been locked inside of this classroom." The girl with silver hair and glasses said.</p>
<p>It felt as though cold water had been thrown over me. </p>
<p>
  <i> Locked...inside... Why would anyone do something like this? </i>
</p>
<p>"Wh-what do you mean...?" The guy muttered. </p>
<p>I am confused too. How and why..? </p>
<p>"M-Maybe we are.. getting mixed up in something.. dangerous?" The guy with pink hair said with a nervous smile. </p>
<p><i> Not assuring at all!! </i> </p>
<p>"<b> Or perhaps.. doesn't it make more sense to think that this must be an entrance exam? </b>" </p>
<p>A guy wearing a green jacket spoke up. </p>
<p>"The entrance exam?" I asked. </p>
<p>"..The entrance exam of Hope's Peak?" The guy on the desk asked. </p>
<p>"But according to Hope's Peak, no such entrance exam exists." The sophisticated girl replied. </p>
<p>"That may have been said publically but it's possible that it's a <b> secret entrance exam. </b>" The guy said. </p>
<p><i> What he says does make sense but... What will they get out of locking us in here? What kind of entrance exam is this?? </i> </p>
<p>"<b> Ah, you are wrong. This is not an entrance exam. </b>" A soft voice spoke up. </p>
<p>"..what was that just now?" The intimidating guy asked. </p>
<p>"Hey fatass, did you make that cutesy voice just now?" A young looking short guy spoke up. </p>
<p>
  <i> Isn't that...rude?? </i>
</p>
<p>"I won't dispute about what you said on my weight but no, I didn't make that voice." The intimidating guy replied. </p>
<p>"Then who's voice was that?" I asked, confused. </p>
<p>"Um! It was me!" The voice said again.</p>
<p>"Who is it!? Where are you!?" The muscular guy asked. </p>
<p>"I think it came from behind the teacher's desk..." A girl who had been playing video games by herself a bit ago muttered as she stared ahead at the teacher's desk. </p>
<p>
  <i> Ah..? Behind the teacher's desk?? </i>
</p>
<p>"Ah! It seems everyone has arrived! Let's begin!" The voice again spoke up. </p>
<p><b> And then.. a rabbit... no... a stuffed animal which happened to be a rabbit? with magical looking dress jumped from behind the desk, holding what seemed to resemble a magic wand from magical girl anime. And it could...talk..? What the- </b> </p>
<p><i> Am I... dreaming...? </i> </p>
<p>"What...is...that...?" I muttered in confusion. </p>
<p><i> <b> And thus the tale began from here. </b></i> </p>
<p>In a way... at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heart Throbbing School Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What's with this talking Chihuahua!?" The girl with brown haired exclaimed. </p><p>C-Chihuahua? </p><p>"Eh?! That's a chihuahua!?" The girl with style replied. </p><p>No matter how we look at it, it definitely doesn't look like a chihuahua for sure!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What...is...this...?" I managed to mutter out. </p><p>"Um...it looks like a stuffed animal..." Somebody replied. </p><p>"That's right! I'm a squeezably soft stuffed animal. Magical Miracle Girl ⭐ Usami! A.K.A Usami! I may not look like it, but I'm your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all!" Usami (?) Replied. </p><p>"H-Huh? Am I hallucinating? Am I the only one seeing this?" The guy with red scarf said.</p><p>He was sweating bullets as he said that, which I could understand... I mean... just- <i> what the hell is this!? </i></p><p>"N-No... I see it too.. We are all seeing this... I-I think?" I replied. </p><p>"Nah, I see it too..." The guy with pink hair said. </p><p><i> I don't know if I should be sighing in relief because I'm not the only one seeing this or be worried about why.. things are the way it is right now. </i> </p><p>"What's with this talking Chihuahua!?" The girl with brown haired exclaimed. </p><p>
  <i> C-Chihuahua? </i>
</p><p>"Eh?! That's a chihuahua!?" The girl with style replied. </p><p>
  <i> No matter how we look at it, it definitely doesn't look like a chihuahua for sure! </i>
</p><p>"...does everybody here know what a rabbit is? It's a loveable animal that's very fluffy and soft. That's what I am! A singing, dancing, talking rabbit mascot!" Usami (?) said. </p><p>
  <i>  A singing.. dancing.. talking rabbit mascot? </i>
</p><p>"H-Hold on! Let me process this first!" The guy with red scarf said. </p><p>"Okie-Dokie!" Usami replied to him. </p><p>"What do you guys think? I have never seen a stuff animal which can sing, dance and talk." The guy with red scarf said as he looked at us. </p><p>"Does a toy like that actually exist?" I asked as I looked irrevocably at everyone. </p><p>"I-It's probably remote controlled or something...  Don't act like such a pussy over a child's toy." The short rude guy replied. </p><p>"For a remote controlled toy... Isn't it a bit.. too advanced?" I asked. </p><p>
  <i> Way too advanced! </i>
</p><p>"I agree with her. For a remote controlled toy, isn't it a bit too lifelike? That's.. pretty advanced for a toy." The guy with pink hair said. </p><p>"It's movements and mannerisms are not the issue. More importantly based on what it said..." The guy in white suit spoke up again.</p><p>"It seems you know something about our current situation!" He said, directing the statement towards the.. rabbit toy. </p><p>
  <i> Undeniably so. It's way more knowledgeable about our situation than we are! </i>
</p><p>"Of course I do! I'm the lead teacher of this school trip!" Usami said. </p><p>
  <i> School trip?  What school trip!? </i>
</p><p>"Hold on a moment! What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. </p><p>"School trip? Hey.. What do you mean, school trip?" The guy in white suit asked. He seemed confused as well. We all were. </p><p>"A large group of students go on a chaperoned trip with a lead teacher! It's the biggest event of the school year!" She answered our question but it made us feel confused more than we already were. </p><p>"We didn't ask for a literal answer..." The guy with brown hair said as he sweatdropped. </p><p>"Now let's depart for the fun school trip!" The rabbit exclaimed.</p><p>
  <i> Depart? Right now?? </i>
</p><p>"What do you mean depart no-" </p><p>... </p><p>
  <i> But before I could ask the question everyone wanted to ask, Usami started waving her magical wand. </i>
</p><p>
  <b> And then, the school building imparted... to reveal a beach?! </b>
</p><p>
  <i> The sea was flowing. The palm trees were swaying. There were birds flying in the sky. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> It would have been a normal tourist spot if it weren't for the fact that we were now there in an abnormal situation. </i>
</p><p>No matter how you look at it, <b> this is not normal at all! </b></p><p>"Huh?!" The boy with brown hair exclaimed.</p><p>"...what!?" Even I couldn't help but exclaim. "H-How did we-! Am I-" what came out of my mouth were only incoherent and unfinished questions. I couldn't believe my eyes. </p><p>
  <i> Am I dreaming? I have to be, right? </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I pinched myself. </i>
</p><p>
  <b> It hurt. </b>
</p><p>
  <b> But I didn't wake up from what seemed to be a dream. </b>
</p><p>"Uhm.." the guy with red scarf muttered. </p><p>"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT!?" And then he yelled. </p><p>"This is a joke... Right?" The guy with pink hair exclaimed. </p><p>All of us let out questions. We screamed. We exclaimed. We questioned. </p><p>Questions which couldn't be answered in any logical sense even if they were to be answered.</p><p>Because there is no way that this is normal. </p><p>No matter how you look at it. </p><p>"Everyone! Please calm down and look around! Seeeee? There is no reason to panic! Feast your eyes upon the beautiful ocean. It's like your heart is being washed clean, isn't it? It washes away everything.. even the bad things..." Usami said in an oddly calm tone. </p><p>But my heart was thundering. </p><p>"What do you mean heart being washed clean? No matter how you look at it, this situation is abnormal! Just, where are we? And how did we even get here in the first place??" I asked. </p><p>"Where are we? Well, out where it's better! Out where it's wetter! Out where the sea is!" She replied, completely ignoring my main question.</p><p>
  <i> Can't we already see that?! How come her replies are getting more confusing? </i>
</p><p>"I-I understand it's the sea but.. what are we doing here!?" The shy girl asked. </p><p>"You know... If you keep screaming like that, your throat will get hoarse." She said, completely ignoring the question. </p><p>"But like, why are we in the school trip all of a sudden!? You totally skipped all the stuff which comes first!" The girl with interesting style exclaimed. </p><p>"S-She's right.. we are all supposed to be attending hope's Peak Academy!" The brown haired guy exclaimed. </p><p>"Ah, hope's Peak Academy.. I seeeee I seeeeeee.. you don't say.." Usami said as she nodded her head in understatement. </p><p>
  <i> What's with her?? </i>
</p><p>"You guys are feeling unsure about hope's Peak Academy. Then, in that case.. please forget about hope's Peak Academy! That's why are we having this school trip in the first place!" She said. </p><p>
  <i> <b> wait, what!? </b></i>
  
</p><p>"..huh?" Hajime muttered in shock.</p><p>"What do you mean 'forget about it'!?" I asked. </p><p>"Hey.. what are you? Just what are you scheming?" The guy in white suit asked. </p><p>
  <i> I agree with him! She definitely is scheming something here! </i>
</p><p>My mind was in a turmoil to say the least. </p><p>"Wh-wh-wha-! I'm not scheming anything! I'm just doing it for everyone's sake!" Usami exclaimed. </p><p>
  <i> What do you mean 'everyone's sake'! You don't even know us! </i>
</p><p>"I'm praying from the bottom of my heart that hope will grow within everyone's hearts!" </p><p><i> Do you really expect us to be hopeful in this situation? </i> </p><p>"There is nothing dangerous on this island whatsoever! So please, do not worry!" </p><p>
  <i> It's like a telling a child that their kidnapper won't do anything to th- wait.. hold on- </i>
</p><p>"Island? Did you just say island?" The guy in green jacket asked. </p><p>"...island?!" I couldn't believe this. </p><p>"Yup! It certainly is beautiful!" Usami said happily. </p><p>
  <i> Do you really think that we will rather admire this place!? </i>
</p><p>"An island prepared just for us! An island free from other people and danger!" She exclaimed. </p><p>"It's uninhabited?" The brown haired guy asked. </p><p>
  <i> Is it even possible to get a whole island to be uninhabited? </i>
</p><p>"Perhaps, you brought us to this uninhabited island to make us kill each other!?" The guy in green jacket exclaimed. </p><p>
  <i> I-Isn't that a bit too specific? </i>
</p><p>"Wh-wha-wha-wha-! Violence, hurting other people, and other such wild activities are forbidden on this island!" She exclaimed. </p><p>"Killing… even just saying the word out loud…kyah!! So scary!"  She shivered.</p><p>
  <b> But the thing is that she brought us here. Can we really believe her just like that? </b>
</p><p>"Then what is this "school trip " you mentioned? What do you intend for us in this island?" The guy in white suit asked.</p><p>"Alrighty! I shall announce it to everyone here right now!" Usami exclaimed. </p><p>"Announce.. what?" I asked. </p><p>"Well you see!" She looked at me. "While you all relax on this island! You must get along and strengthen your bonds with everyone!" She said. </p><p>"Strengthen... Our bonds?"</p><p>"Yup! This is the main rule of this <b> heart throbbing school trip! </b>" She exclaimed happily. </p><p>"...heart throbbing school trip?" The guy in white suit asked in confusion. </p><p>"Spend these relaxing and peaceful days nourishing and lazing about, free from pain, from the suffering.. truly this heart throbbing school trip is...your homework!" </p><p>
  <i> I can't understand. </i>
</p><p>"<b> Let this heart throbbing school trip begin!! </b>" </p><p>
  <i> Why and how did this begin? </i>
</p><p>
  <b> And that day, the 'heart throbbing school trip' truly began. Although what we didn't know was that there was more to come. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hope Fragments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"And now I'm going to introduce you to something!" Usami said cheerfully. </p>
<p>"What is that 'something'?" The girl from earlier playing video games asked as she tilted her head in confusion. </p>
<p>"What else do you want to show us?" The sophisticated looking girl asked. </p>
<p>And with that, Usami started waving her magical wand again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<i> <b> let's let this heart-throbbing trip begin! </b></i>" Usami said cheerily. </p>
<p>All of us were validly confused. </p>
<p>Nothing made sense. </p>
<p>"...you... are you really serious about this? You.. really don't possess any harm or malintent towards us?" I asked Usami.</p>
<p>"Wha-Wha-Wha-! Malintent?! Kyah! I could never!" she squeaked. </p>
<p>"I have already said this and I'll say it again, violence is not allowed in this school trip and I could never do something like that to my students!" She said. </p>
<p>I sighed. </p>
<p>"I guess we have no choice but to believe her for now." The guy in white suit spoke up. </p>
<p>
  <i> Not that we have any other choice. </i>
</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be cautious." He said. We nodded our heads grimly and we all looked at Usami. </p>
<p>"Wha-Wha-Wha- such intense stares! I'm assuring you that I don't mean any harm!" </p>
<p>
  <i> Somehow even if she says it in a reassuring tone, I can't really.. feel any reassurance. </i>
</p>
<p>"And now I'm going to introduce you to something!" Usami said cheerfully. </p>
<p>"What is that 'something'?" The girl from earlier playing video games asked as she tilted her head in confusion. </p>
<p>"What else do you want to show us?" The sophisticated looking girl asked. </p>
<p>And with that, Usami started waving her magical wand again. </p>
<p>
  <i> Oh no! Is she going to teleport us to somewhere again?! </i>
</p>
<p>I braced myself. </p>
<p>But...nothing came. </p>
<p>Only that my open palm was holding something and a buzzing sound came from the device. </p>
<p>"Wh...?" I muttered in confusion. </p>
<p>"This looks like a smartphone. An advanced looking one at that." The guy with pink hair said as he examined it. </p>
<p>"Well! It's kind of a smartphone! It's called a E-Handbook!" Usami said cheerily. </p>
<p>"..a E-Handbook? What do we need it for?" I asked her. </p>
<p>"Well, your collected hope fragments will be counted on this device! You can also check out your student profile and the school trip rules in there! Make sure to not lose it~!!" She said as she happily spinned around. </p>
<p>We checked it out and indeed, we had our student profiles in there. </p>
<p>
  <i> For a handbook, it is pretty advanced. If this school trip is indeed hosted by Hope's Peak then that school surely has some advanced mechanism.. but then again, I should have expected that. </i>
</p>
<p>"And with that, you are allowed to explore the island as you please! Go enjoy your youths, laze around and have fun~!" She said as she waved her wand and... disappeared. </p>
<p>
  <i> I.. don't even feel surprised at this point. </i>
</p>
<p>"I guess we should go and explore." The guy in white suit said as he started heading towards the inside of the island. </p>
<p>I looked around as all the other students started to head towards the inside of the island as well. I wanted to move too but I was frozen. </p>
<p>
  <i> Everything is... </i>
</p>
<p>But before I could continue my train of thought, my gaze wandered towards the other two who also didn't leave yet. Both of them seemed to be thinking about something but the browned haired guy looked very pale and dazed. It was worrying. </p>
<p>
  <i> Is he alright? </i>
</p>
<p>I started to move towards him but before I could ask him whether he was alright. He suddenly collapsed. </p>
<p><i> WHAT </i> </p>
<p>I rushed towards him and so did the guy in green jacket as both of us bent down to look at him. </p>
<p>"Hey!? Are you alright!?" I asked as I shook the poor unconscious guy but he didn't move. "Oh no.." I panicked. </p>
<p>"<b> I think that you should not shake him... that hard. </b>" The guy in green jacket sweatdropped. </p>
<p>"Oh- yes yes- I'm sorry." I bowed my head in apology and started to check for the guy's temperature. He didn't seem to have a fever. </p>
<p>"It doesn't look like he has a fever..." I muttered out. </p>
<p>"He must have fainted from the shock." The guy in green jacket replied. </p>
<p>"Yeah... I mean... Everything is confusing after all... Even I don't know what to do." I sighed. </p>
<p>The guy in green jacket looked at me for a split second and just then, the unconscious guy seemed to have fluttered his eyes. </p>
<p>Both our attention went to him. </p>
<p>"Hey, can you hear me?" The guy in green jacket asked the slowly waking guy. </p>
<p>"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone. </p>
<p>No reply came. </p>
<p>"You seem.. pretty out of it. To be honest, I'm also... No, everyone else is feeling the same way. Since we suddenly got put into this.. weird situation." He said and i nodded my head in agreement. </p>
<p>"It's...not a surprise. Everything which has happened so far is... so strange..." I muttered. </p>
<p>Again, no reply came. The guy was still looking dazed. </p>
<p>
  <i> It seems that he is in a huge shock. </i>
</p>
<p>"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" The guy in green jacket asked. </p>
<p>"...leave me alone." A reply finally came. </p>
<p>
  <i> Ah thank goodness he can talk. </i>
</p>
<p>He stood up and so did we. He looked to be in a sour mood.</p>
<p> Again, no surprise. </p>
<p>"Well.. I can't leave someone alone when they are looking that pale." The guy in green jacket said and i quickly nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>"I.. understand that you may need space when in such a confused state but.. you suddenly fainted and not only that but you don't look that well either...so I can't just leave you alone either, I'm sorry." I said. </p>
<p>
  <i> And I also need some company.. or I'll panic too. </i>
</p>
<p>"The rabbit thing had said that.. we are on an island." </p>
<p>"Yeah.. we are." I replied as I looked around. If I was here in a normal situation, I'm sure I would have enjoyed myself but right now, despite being in such an open area, I feel... </p>
<p>
  <i> Trapped. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Worried. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> I am having a really bad feeling for some reason. </i>
</p>
<p>The guy looked around the area and his eyes got fixed on something. I followed his gaze and noticed that there is a camera on a tripod there. </p>
<p>"Is that... a camera?" He asked. </p>
<p>"I think so.." I replied. </p>
<p>"Are we being monitored or something!?" He exclaimed. </p>
<p>"That's-" <i> if that would be the case, it's so... creepy. I can almost imagine someone sitting on a chair watching us walk and talk. </i> </p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that we are being monitored." The guy in green jacket spoke up. </p>
<p>"We are probably being watched for safety. Well, it's a waste of time to worry about it. Best not to worry!" He said as he smiled. </p>
<p>
  <i> That.. gave me an odd sense of safety.. for some reason. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> But- being this carefree, isn't that a bit too reckless?? I sweatdropped. </i>
</p>
<p>"Either ways-" I spoke up and both of them looked at me. </p>
<p>"How about we uh- introduce ourselves?" I suggested. "It would be good to get to know each other. Or at least.. that's what Usami said we are here to do." I said. </p>
<p><i> Not that we have a choice rather than do what she says.. </i> </p>
<p>"An introduction?" The brown haired guy muttered. </p>
<p>I nodded my head. </p>
<p>"A splendid idea!" The guy in green jacket smiled. "<b> I'll begin. I'm Komaeda Nagito. It's nice to meet you. </b>" He smiled.</p>
<p>
  <i> Komaeda.. Nagito? That name... it oddly has a sense of familiarity. It's... nice. </i>
</p>
<p>"That name... it suits you." I smiled. I couldn't help myself. </p>
<p>He went silent for a moment. </p>
<p>
  <i> ...that wasn't too creepy, was it? </i>
</p>
<p>"Ah..?" Nagito muttered. "I've never heard someone compliment me about something like my name.. thank you." He smiled. </p>
<p>"Ah, of course, Komaeda kun." I beamed. </p>
<p>"Ah along with that.." Nagito trailed off. "I guess I should tell you guys my talent so you know why hope's peak academy chose me." He said. </p>
<p>"Ah, of course!" I said. </p>
<p>"Well, even if I tell you two, in my case, it's a pretty disappointing talent." He sighed. </p>
<p>The brown haired guy and I looked at him with a confused expression.</p>
<p>"A disappointing talent? What do you mean...?" He asked. </p>
<p>"<b> I'm lucky </b>" Nagito said. </p>
<p>"...eh?" I muttered. </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" The brown haired guy asked. </p>
<p>"Ah, I'm not joking or anything. It's my actual talent. I'm the ultimate lucky student, or at least- that's what I'm called anyway." Nagito said disappointedly. </p>
<p>"Ultimate lucky student?" The brown haired guy asked. </p>
<p>
  <i> A talent like luck? </i>
</p>
<p>"Through a country wide lottery, apparently only one ordinary student is selected at random to attend... Hope's Peak Academy as the ultimate lucky student. And that lucky winner so happened to be me." Nagito explained. </p>
<p>"Ah..." I said in realisation. </p>
<p>
  <i> I didn't know hope's peak academy did something like that too. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> But to have a talent like luck it is.. indeed incredible, isn't it? </i>
</p>
<p>"Your face looks troubled." Nagito said. </p>
<p>I looked at the guy next to me and he indeed seemed to be thinking something. He noticed nagito's question and looked up. "Ah no, I'm not troubled or anything." He replied. </p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I've mixed feelings about this too. I never thought that an average talentless highschool student like me would ever enter hope's peak academy." Nagito said disappointedly.</p>
<p>
  <i> Ah.. he looks.. almost sad. </i>
</p>
<p>"At first I declined and told them that I didn't deserve it, but they told me that they really wanted me to attend. Apparently this so called luck talent of mine is something which even the school doesn't understand.. so, to research it, the school picks students like me every year through annual lottery." He said. </p>
<p>
  <i> Hmm... I see... I mean luck is a talent which is indeed.. quite strange to research on but I guess hope's peak didn't back down on that either. </i>
</p>
<p>"Hope's peak academy is amazing if they can research on something as vague as luck. Well, thanks to that luck, a guy like me was able to attend hope's peak academy and I'm thankful for that." He kept smiling.</p>
<p>"But on the other hand, I do feel quite out of space here." He said as he raised his hand up and looked it. </p>
<p>"Ah, sorry I tend to view things from a pessimistic lense. Umm.. I guess.. that's it for my introduction." He gave a troubled smile. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"<b> Komaeda kun! </b>" I suddenly spoke up which made the poor guy next to me jump. </p>
<p>"Ah sorry I mean-" i sweatdropped and coughed. "I think that.. luck is a very interesting talent to have! And it's a very rare thing too! For example, I'm a bit lucky when it comes to video games which involve gacha stuff but.. but when it comes to other things like.. let's say giveaways! I always fail them! And well... I have a bit of an unlucky streak in general... But what I mean to say is- I'm sure that if I was in that lottery thing, I'm sure I would have never won no matter how many times I would have tried! So, I think.. that it is a great talent to have!" I exclaimed. </p>
<p>Both of them went silent. </p>
<p>
  <i> ...I said too much, didn't I? </i>
</p>
<p>And then nagito let out a small laugh and I stared at him. </p>
<p>"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you but... you're quite optimistic, aren't you?" He smiled. </p>
<p>"Very optimistic indeed." The guy next to me let out a small laugh too. </p>
<p>I sighed in embarrassment. "It's nothing like that! I'm far from someone who's optimistic..." I gave a troubled smile. </p>
<p>"But, I really meant it. Luck is a great talent to have!" </p>
<p>Nagito went silent for a moment and then spoke up. </p>
<p>"To hear someone like you say that to a guy like me.. is indeed strange. But, thank you." He gave a small smile. Although for some reason, that smile felt a bit.. sad. </p>
<p>
  <i> It must be my imagination... </i>
</p>
<p>"Your turn." Nagito said. </p>
<p>"Eh?" </p>
<p>"The introduction, I mean." Nagito smiled. </p>
<p>"Ah, I talked a lot and didn't introduce myself yet..! my apologies." I sweatdropped. </p>
<p>"I'm l/n y/n, Pleased to meet you two!"</p>
<p>"<b> I'm the ultimate vocalist! </b>" I beamed. </p>
<p>"The ultimate vocalist, huh?" The brown haired guy muttered. </p>
<p>"Yeah! Ever since I was young.. I've always loved music and singing. Music is what always kept me going. Even during the darkest times of my life... It's.. something I'll forever love!" I smiled happily. </p>
<p>
  <i> It always kept me going. Even in most heartwrenching moments. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> It will always be a talent which I'll forever be glad to have. No matter what. </i>
</p>
<p>"Ah, to have such a shining talent like that here, it's such a great thing!" Nagito smiled. "it's nice to meet you too (l/n)-san."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's nice to meet you (l/n) san." The brown haired guy also smiled. </p>
<p>"It's your turn now." I smiled at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah.. I'm Hinata Hajime." The brown haired guy, hajime said. </p>
<p><i> Hinata Hajime. </i> </p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you too, Hinata kun!" I smiled. </p>
<p>"Then let me ask you something: What is your talent?" Nagito asked curiously. </p>
<p>And Hajime went pale as paper again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i> Only in the future will I realise why he was the way he was. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> But that will be a tale which we will know later. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <b> Since the story hasn't even properly begun, after all. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Exploring the Island (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"More importantly... You two don't know anything about the other students, right?" He asked us two. </p><p>Oh...right! </p><p>"Ahaha..." I nervously laughed. "Yup, I don't..." </p><p>"Then it would be the best if you at least introduce yourselves to them." Nagito said. </p><p>"Yeah." I sweatdropped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Um I...I...I..." Hajime trailed off. And just then, his face paled as if in some kind of realisation. </p><p>"Hinata Kun?" I asked worriedly. </p><p>"Hinata Kun, What happened?" Nagito also spoke up worriedly.</p><p>Hajime shook. "Ah... It's nothing...! I guess.. I'm still pretty confused about all this...I'm having trouble remembering some things..." he trailed off. </p><p>Nagito went quiet for a moment while I nodded my head in understanding. </p><p>"Ah.. I see.." I muttered. </p><p>"I can understand how your memory might be confused after suddenly getting into a situation like this...I'm sure you'll remember soon after you've settled down so you don't have to worry all that much." Nagito smiled. </p><p>"Yes, I agree with Komaeda kun. Do not worry hinata Kun, I'm sure you'll remember soon!" I said reassuringly. </p><p>"Both of you are right.." Hajime said. </p><p>"Then, I guess we're done with our introductions for now. Even though, I don't know what's going on.. I hope we get along." Nagito said with a calm smile. </p><p>"I hope so too." I smiled back. </p><p>And then our e-handbooks beeped. </p><p>Hajime jumped. "Hey! Did something just beep!? Wh-What a weird sound!" He said in surprise as he reached in his pockets. </p><p>And then, he took out his E-Handbook and gaped at it. </p><p>"Wh-What the hell is this!? It looks like a PDA...or a smartphone...! Why is something like this inside my pocket???" He exclaimed in confusion. </p><p>Nagito and I both went silent for a moment. </p><p>
  <i> D-Did he forget that Usami handed them out to us? </i>
</p><p>"Usami was passing them out earlier... remember?" Nagito asked while sweatdropping. </p><p>"He was pretty out of it earlier.. so perhaps that's why." I muttered. </p><p>"Oh right, he was quite out of it when that was going on!" Nagito agreed. </p><p>"N-Now that you two mention it.. I think I kind of remember now..." Hajime muttered. </p><p>"Thank goodness. I was scared for a moment that you had a temporary memory loss or something...!" I said as I sighed in relief. </p><p>Hajime sweatdropped. "But.. what is this?" </p><p>And just when he asked, Usami appeared out of nowhere. "It's an E-Handbook!" </p><p>I jumped in shock and bumped into nagito. "Ow.." </p><p>
  <i> Wh-What's with her suddenly appearing and disappearing out of nowhere?? </i>
</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Nagito asked. </p><p>"Oh yes.. thank you." I sweatdropped as I gently pulled away from the hand which was grabbing my arm from falling. </p><p>"Wh-What the-?!" Even Hajime was in shock. </p><p>"Where did you come from!?" He asked the question I was about to ask. </p><p>"You.. almost gave me a heart-attack. Please don't do something like that again." I said as I put my hand on my chest. </p><p>"Oh! Did I startle you two? I'm terribly sorry." Usami apologized. </p><p>"Teehee! I know how to apologise like a good girl! But anyway, isn't it cool? The handbook is pretty vital for the school trip, so make sure not to lose it!" She explained to Hajime. </p><p>As Usami explained how the E-Handbook works, nagito turned to me. I was still clutching my beating heart and sighed in relief when I finally fully calmed down. </p><p>"Could it be that.. you can't handle sudden things like these?" Nagito asked. </p><p>"I mean who wouldn't get scared?" I laughed drily.</p><p>Nagito stared at me and then I remembered that he wasn't too shocked by Usami's sudden appearance.</p><p>"Okay okay fine-"I sweatdropped. "Yeah.. I do get scared from sudden jumpscares." I said nervously. </p><p>"You don't have to be nervous, I mean, even Hinata kun was also almost if not as much shocked as you." He smiled.</p><p>"Ah yes I know.." I said as I remembered how many people I had seen on the internet posting jumpscare lists in horror game video's comment sections. </p><p>"I think that.. everyone have their own weaknesses. And it's valid to have them." I smiled. </p><p>Nagito looked at me and gave a small chuckle. "I guess so." </p><p>By the time we were finished with our small conversation, Hajime came back grumbling as Usami again disappeared. </p><p>"What's her deal? It's like we are in a game or something..." He muttered. </p><p>"If this feels like a game, it's rather comforting. That means we won't be in any danger soon enough." Nagito smiled. </p><p>"You do have a point.." I replied. </p><p>
  <i> A game, huh? If only.. </i>
</p><p>"Y-You are probably right but.." Hajime spoke up. </p><p>"More importantly... You two don't know anything about the other students, right?" He asked us two. </p><p>
  <i> Oh...right! </i>
</p><p>"Ahaha..." I nervously laughed. "Yup, I don't..." </p><p>"Then it would be the best if you at least introduce yourselves to them." Nagito said. </p><p>"Yeah." I sweatdropped. </p><p>"That's true but.. where did everyone go?" Hajime asked. </p><p>"Ah, they are in the inside of the island. They headed in there to explore just before you passed out." I explained. </p><p>"Explore?" Hajime asked. </p><p>"As long as we are expected to live on this island, we should learn as much as we can about it. For example, what's this island's name? Is there a way to escape? What about the food and living arrangements? So why don't we finish introducing ourselves and also explore this island? I have pretty much introduced myself to the others already. So I'll just tag along with you two." Nagito explained. </p><p>"Ah right.. us two were the late ones to come at that time." I sweatdropped as I said that but inside, my worries were eating me away. </p><p>
  <i> Live here.. </i>
</p><p>It was hard to believe that we are in a situation like this.</p><p>
  <i> I had forgotten... </i>
</p><p>"Alright. We should go then." I smiled. </p><p>"Yup, let's get going. " Nagito replied.</p><p>"A-Alright." Hajime said as we started to head towards the inside of the island. </p><p>And thus began our journey of exploring the island and meeting others. </p><p>As we were heading towards the island, we were having a small conversation. </p><p>"To be honest, before I arrived at this school, I did some research about everyone on the internet. I haven't learned everything about everyone but.. I'm pretty sure that I can give you two some helpful info." Nagito said. </p><p>"Eh? You did that? I should have done some research too so at least I wasn't as awkward as I was when I first met everyone. But either ways, thank you komaeda-kun." I sweatdropped. </p><p>"...wait, you can research stuff like that on the internet?" Hajime asked. </p><p>Nagito and I looked at Hajime with shocked expressions. </p><p>"Eh, you don't know?" Nagito asked. </p><p>Hajime shook his head. </p><p>"Hinata Kun... You really don't?" I asked in disbelief. </p><p>Hajime shook his head again but this time he was sweatdropping. </p><p>"Well- Hope's Peak is so popular that there are so many people talking about the school and it's students literally everywhere, including the internet!" I explained. "Back in middle school, even I knew about some of the school's students like... munakata senpai who already graduated. He was known to be a genius according to my old.. colleagues and some even used to...fangirl over him on their social media accounts" I sweatdropped. </p><p>"It was a bit creepy that they knew.. a bit too more than needed." I muttered as I recalled someone fangirling over a photo which seemed to be taken privately with some friends. </p><p>
  <i> I never really had a great relationship with my old classmates but I did have a few friends whom I dearly miss, I won't deny that. </i>
</p><p>"I knew about the popularity but I didn't know it was big to the point people can find out about the student's lives..." Hajime muttered</p><p>"The school is so popular that there are literal message boards talking about the students." Nagito continued. </p><p>"Then.. was I also..?" Hajime asked. </p><p>"Hmm.. I don't recall seeing your name there. Perhaps I overlooked it." Nagito said with a thoughtful look. </p><p>"Well, it's not your fault that you can't remember." Nagito said with a reassuring smile. </p><p>"He's right, Hinata-Kun!" I nodded my head as well. </p><p>Hajime sighed and nodded his head as well. </p><p>"You two are right." He muttered.</p><p>"Anyway, I'll help you two make introductions." Nagito said. </p><p>"Thank you! I really appreciate it Komaeda-kun!" I said.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, got it." Hajime replied.</p><p>And then we reached our first spot. </p><p>"This island is bigger than i thought it would be..." I muttered. </p><p>"Yes, it indeed is. Have you ever been to an island before (l/n) san?" Nagito asked as we walked forward towards what looked to be a huge place. </p><p>"Not...really... I never really got the chance to travel a lot...Also the fact that my father was too busy to do so." I sweatdropped. </p><p>"Hm... I understand." He replied. </p><p>And then as we got closer did I realise what the place was. </p><p>"A-An Airport??" I asked. </p><p>
  <i> We can escape through this place, right!? </i>
</p><p>"Couldn't we use those planes to escape this place?" Hajime asked. </p><p>
  <i> And then my hopes were crushed. </i>
</p><p>"Nah, that's impossible." The guy with pink hair from earlier replied. </p><p>"W-Why so?" I asked. </p><p>"Well, if they were damaged, I could fix 'em, but it looks like these planes are just for show." He replied.</p><p>
  <b> Just...for...show? </b>
</p><p>"Just for show?" Hajime asked in my stead. </p><p>"The engines have been completely removed. Nothing I can do about that." The pink haired guy sighed disappointedly. </p><p>"...completely removed?" Hajime muttered as I sighed. </p><p>
  <i> They really put those planes there to give us hope only for us to find out that we can't use these to escape. How disappointing and cruel... </i>
</p><p>"Oh yeah, that reminded me... You two and me haven't been introduced yet, right?" He asked. </p><p>"Oh yeah..!" I nodded my head. </p><p>For a moment, I had forgotten that we were here to introduce ourselves. </p><p>"Name's Soda Kazuichi! I'm the ultimate mechanic, nice to meet ya!" He said with a toothy smile. </p><p>
  <i> Ah, that explains why he said that he could have fixed them. No wonder. </i>
</p><p>"Ah, my name is (l/n) (y/n)! I'm the ultimate vocalist!" I greeted with a small bow. </p><p>"The ultimate vocalist, huh?" He grinned as he put his hands behind his head.</p><p>"Yeah!" I replied. </p><p>After my greeting, I looked at Nagito who seemed to have been saying something to Hajime. After noticing my gaze, He gave a small smile and then I peered closer to hear what he was saying. </p><p>"As expected from the ultimate mechanic, Soda Kun is a savant when it comes to fixing machines." Nagito whispered to us. </p><p>"I see I see..." I nodded my head. </p><p>"If he says that it's impossible to fix this plane, it's truly beyond repair." He continued. </p><p>And then I sighed again. </p><p>"Even so.. to actually remove the engine, whoever's keeping us here must have planned this to a T." Kazuichi spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah.. it's.. " very strange.</p><p>"You guys think so too, huh...doesn't that seem pretty strange to you?" Kazuichi asked.</p><p>We nodded thoughtfully. </p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty strange... But it's an acceptable level of strange, y'know?" Kazuichi said. </p><p>
  <i> Acceptable... Level of strange???? </i>
</p><p>I gave him a confused look meanwhile Hajime let out a small "huh?" </p><p>"Well.. think about it... It's not like we're being forced to do something dangerous or something. It was mentioned in the safety precautions for this school trip." He explained. </p><p>"You do have a point..." I said. </p><p>Hajime still looked a bit confused. </p><p>"Soda Kun means this, hinata Kun-" I opened my E-Handbook and showed him the guidelines. </p><p>"Oh." Hajime muttered as I put my E-Handbook back in pocket once he was done reading. </p><p>"It looks like we're being kept safe so why wouldn't this be like any other school trip?" Kazuichi asked. </p><p>"There's nothing dangerous on this island... Spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope...Just as Usami said earlier. It seems that the rules are in place to help us do that..." Nagito said. </p><p>"Well, yeah but..." I muttered.</p><p>
  <i> They are right but... </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I'm still a bit scared and cautious. </i>
</p><p>"Are you saying that you believe what that thing told us!? She forced us to come here, you know!?" Hajime exclaimed.</p><p>"Hinata Kun..." I muttered. </p><p>
  <i> I know that you are cautious and scared too.. but we don't have any other choice either... </i>
</p><p>" Don't be such a pessimist.. you should look at this situation with a little more hope, you know? Optimism is important to live satisfied lives." Nagito said to Hajime. </p><p>"Well, I guess that it's okay if we just enjoy our vacation and see how this thing plays out, right?" Kazuichi said with a smile. </p><p>
  <i> They do have a point there. </i>
</p><p>"Heh-Heh! If you stare closely at the strange lookin' bunny girl, she might start lookin' pretty cute." He grinned.</p><p>I sweatdropped heavily. </p><p>
  <i> N-No thanks...That's a bit... </i>
</p><p>I shivered. </p><p>And then we started to approach the other guy in this airport. </p><p>"<b>Stop right there. If you value your life, do not come any closer.</b>" The strange guy said. </p><p>"Huh?" Hajime muttered in confused. </p><p>"E-Eh??" I said in surprise. </p><p>"Hmph, I said stay back! Oh, very well... I shall accept that courage of yours." He said with a scary smirk. </p><p>
  <i> Wh-What is he saying? </i>
</p><p>"Kehehe, would you like to know my name?" He asked. </p><p>"Others may see your courage as recklessness however... I welcome it." He continued. </p><p>
  <i> The way he speaks is cryptic... Too cryptic!! </i>
</p><p>Before we could even say anything else, he continue further. </p><p>"In honor of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget it as long as you live!" </p><p>"You may call me, Tanaka Gundham! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule the world!" He said as he gave a pose. </p><p>
  <i> R-Rule the world? Is he perhaps something like the ultimate ruler? Or- Or Ultimate leader or something?? </i>
</p><p>"Now then, it is my turn to ask questions. Whose master are you?" Gundham asked as he gave a faraway look. </p><p>"Eh...?" Hajime muttered. </p><p>"...master?" I asked in confusion. </p><p>"Which tribe did you make your pact with? Answer me!" He asked. </p><p>
  <i> T-Tribe? Pact?? </i>
</p><p>"What do you mean, 'pact'?" Hajime asked. </p><p>"Answer me now! Though I shall cast you into a watery grave once you do!" He said in a domineering tone. </p><p>
  <i> Wh- </i>
</p><p>"Then it's best if we don't answer!" Hajime said and I quickly nodded my head. </p><p>
  <i> I don't want to die yet, thank you very much. </i>
</p><p>"I think he's asking you guys... If you used to have a pet..." Nagito said while sweatdropping. </p><p>
  <i> How do you even understand!? </i>
</p><p>"...pet? The only animal I've taken care of was a hermit crab we passed around in elementary school." Hajime replied as I sweatdropped. </p><p>"...so, a mere insect!" Gundham exclaimed. </p><p>"Hah! Your magic essense caps at a lowly five! Trash!" </p><p>
  <i> Ouch </i>
</p><p>"...t-trash?" Hajime sweatdropped. </p><p>"Hmph! Is it wrong to call trash "trash"? Trash like you should not dare speak to someone as grand as me! Who do you think I am? I'm the great and powerful Tanaka Gundham! Supreme overlord of ice!" Gundham exclaimed.</p><p>"And what about you (l/n)-san? What pets did you have?" Nagito asked. </p><p>"Ah... I- currently do not have any pets..."</p><p>
  <i> Despite of begging my mom to get me hamsters at least... </i>
</p><p>"Because my family doesn't really.. like pets." </p><p>"Hah, ignorant beings." Gundham muttered. </p><p>"But in the past, I did have a few bird pets and well... A turtle which ran away."</p><p>"Oh- wait, a turtle which ran away!?" Hajime exclaimed. </p><p>"That's...a long story." I muttered. </p><p>All three of them were silent. </p><p>"Such odd circumstances.. it seems that the mutant was in a rush to reach the nine depths of hell... A foolish decision." </p><p>
  <i> Did he just call my pet turtle' mutant'!? </i>
</p><p>I coughed. "A-Anyway-" </p><p>"H-Hold on, something strange came out of your scarf!" Hajime exclaimed as he pointed at Gundham's scarf. I looked at it. </p><p>
  <i> Wh-What is that? </i>
</p><p>"<b> Taming evil by using myself as a bed... Truly, this is the secret art of the Tanaka empire! </b>"</p><p>He revealed them to be hamsters. </p><p>
  <i> Although the things he was saying was strange...those four...chubby hamsters were...so cute...!!! </i>
</p><p>"They are so cute!!!" I exclaimed over Gundham's dialogue. </p><p>"It's like something you'd see in the nature shows! I guess he totally fits the bills of ultimate breeder!" Nagito said with a smiley face. </p><p>
  <i> I-I totally did not expect him to be the ultimate breeder...! But... </i>
</p><p>"Can I...Can I touch them...just a little...please?" I asked with hopeful eyes. </p><p>Gundham was shocked for a moment but then said, "Approach them as you may, but don't forget that they are the art of the Tanaka empire. The four dark devas of destruction. If you can still approach them despite knowing that, don't complain that I didn't warn you, human!" He said. </p><p>Just as he said that, I started petting the four hamsters as I cried tears internally. "It's been a long time since I've pet such...such cute beings..." I said and once I was done with the petting, I backed away and coughed. "Thank you, Tanaka San!" I bowed. </p><p>"One of my dark devas of destruction.. mirage golden hawk, jum-p, has this to say: we're not used to going easy on our enemies... So don't make us angry. You wouldn't like us when we are angry. Fuhaha! Fuhahahahahahaha!!" He started cackling.</p><p>We all sweatdropped.</p><p>"Um yeah... I know he seems a little odd but apparently, he did splendidly as a member of the breeding club. I've heard that he can tame any animal and even managed to succeed at proliferating an endangered species. Rumor has it that he can speak to animals... Well, that's probably a joke." Nagito explained.</p><p>Hajime and I both looked at Gundham who was still smirking while holding his hamsters. </p><p>
  <i> He may be a bit strange but he's very talented for sure. </i>
</p><p>And with that, we started to head towards our other destination to meet others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact- The turtle story is actually true which has happened with me and adding it in the story made me laugh a little, ngl.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Exploring the Island (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I read the establishment plaque. </p><p>"A supermarket, huh?" I muttered as we entered inside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We continued to walk ahead and in no time, another building appeared in our sight. Once we stood in front of the said building, I read the establishment plaque. </p><p>"A supermarket, huh?" I muttered as we entered inside. </p><p>Once we entered inside, we realised that it was pretty big. </p><p>"So this is the supermarket... It's pretty big." Hajime muttered as he looked around. </p><p>I nodded my head. </p><p>
  <i> It is indeed pretty big. I guess we'll be getting our necessities from here. </i>
</p><p>Just as I thought that, Nagito spoke up, "Thanks to this place, we won't need to worry about food or other necessities for a while." </p><p>"Seems like it..." I replied as my eyes wandered around to see what kind of things we have here. </p><p>
  <i> Woah, we even have surfboards here. But then again, it shouldn't be a surprise since we are in a supermarket of an island. </i>
</p><p>Meanwhile Hajime spoke up, "for a while?" </p><p>"I-It's just a figure of speech." Nagito sweatdropped. </p><p>"But there's no guarantee anything here is edible. What if all the stuff is poisoned?" Hajime asked. </p><p>Well, I can understand his worries but-</p><p>
  <i> poisoning everything.. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> If the person who brought us here just wanted to kill us, they could have done so long ago. </i>
</p><p>"Hm... I see you're the skeptical type." Nagito muttered. </p><p>"Of course I am, even this supermarket is strange. Look around! We are in this gigantic supermarket and there's nobody else here except us!" Hajime replied. </p><p>Nagito, "Well, that can't be helped. Didn't Usami say this island is uninhabited?" </p><p>"To get such a huge island to be uninhabited.. whoever is behind this, whether hope's peak or not, they sure have a lot of... <b> Resources </b>..." I muttered.</p><p>Both of them looked at me.</p><p>"I mean I agree with Hinata kun here, while Usami may have said that this entire island is uninhabited. The real question is 'how is this island uninhabited?' Isn't it a bit strange..?" I asked. </p><p>Nagito was silent while Hajime muttered.  "Th-That's exactly my point." </p><p>But then after a bit, he let out a small "...ugh!" </p><p>"What happened?" Nagito asked. </p><p>Hajime, "It's nothing..." </p><p>"Are you alright, hinata Kun?" I also asked. </p><p>
  <i> It's understandable why he may feel a little sour. And I can also understand why he may feel a bit skeptical. Even I.. </i>
</p><p>"Yeah I'm-" before Hajime could let out the 'i'm fine', his gaze suddenly drifted somewhere else. I looked at where he was looking and the shy girl from earlier was here, staring at us quite... intensely. </p><p>"Ah, ahhhh, umm...." She spoke up. </p><p>"...um...you know...." </p><p>"..." </p><p>"I-I am sorry..." She suddenly teared up. </p><p>
  <i> Wh-!? I-Is she okay-!? </i>
</p><p>"...bullying a girl, not cool hinata kun." Nagito looked at Hajime with a disappointed expression. </p><p>"...I didn't do anything."</p><p>I sweatdropped but couldn't help but let out a small laugh. </p><p>"Yes Hinata kun, How dare you bully such a cute girl?" I teased. </p><p>"(L/N) san, not you too..." He sighed in defeat</p><p>"Ah so your name is Hinata san and (L/N) san... If it's okay with you two, may I please remember your name?" She asked shyly. </p><p>
  <i> T-Too cute... </i>
</p><p>"O-Of course.. I don't mind you remembering it, but..." Hajime spoke up. </p><p>"You can remember me! My name...I mean...haha..." I coughed in embarrassment. </p><p>
  <i> A slip of the tongue. Well, in my defense, she's too cute, alright? How can I stay calm? </i>
</p><p>"M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um... From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along." She introduced herself with a shy smile. </p><p>"I hope we can get along too, Tsumiki- san!" I said with a smile. </p><p>
  <i> Although, being stuck on this island is a bit scary. I think... being with such interesting people will surely make everything feel a lot better. </i>
</p><p>Mikan got flustered. "Um..." </p><p>"Um....um um um um...." </p><p>"Uh.. my mind is drawing a blank...from nervousness..." She suddenly cried. </p><p>I panicked. </p><p>"I-It's oka-"</p><p>She continued. "And... I went through all the trouble of preparing 5,000 different topics to discuss after introduction!" </p><p>
  <i> F-F-Five thousand??? Isn't that a... a bit too excessive? </i>
</p><p>"It's okay if you take your time and remember slowly. We'll wait as long as it takes. We'll wait for you forever if that's what it takes." Nagito said with a bright smile. </p><p>"Huh....Aaaaaaah!" Mikan exclaimed. </p><p>
  <i> K-Komaeda kun, I know that you mean it in a positive way but... Aren't you putting more pressure on her? </i>
</p><p>I sweatdropped yet again. </p><p>"Well, I guess I'll just ask you since I won't get anywhere asking her, so...what's her deal?" Hajime whispered to nagito and I. </p><p>"Ah, Tsumiki san is the ultimate nurse." Nagito replied with a bright smile.</p><p>"Ah.. the ultimate nurse, huh?" I muttered. </p><p>"Yes, if you ever get injured, you'll need her help, so it's best if you get along with her now."</p><p>I nodded my head. "I understand." </p><p>"If you get wounded and don't treat it, there's a good possibility that you'll get an infection and die." Nagito said with the same bright smile. </p><p>
  <i> Well, that was kind of... </i>
</p><p>"K-Komaeda kun.. please don't say such morbid things so... so naturally...." I sweatdropped. </p><p>"I agree with her..." Hajime also sweatdropped. </p><p>"Heheh...hehehehe...!" Mikan suddenly laughed. </p><p>All of us looked at her. </p><p>"Ah! I'm sorry for laughing so suddenly...!" She apologized.</p><p>"I-It's just... I can't help it. I'm just so happy, I can't remember the last time I made any friends..." </p><p>"T-Tsu-" she cut me off.</p><p>"Ah, not that you actually want to be friends with me! I'm soooo sorry that I said something so... presumptuous!" </p><p>"T-Tsumiki sa-" she cut me off again. </p><p>"I'll do anything you say... Just... Please don't hate me...!" She cried. </p><p>"Bullying a girl, not cool hinata kun..." Nagito said, again as he shook his head disappointedly yet again. </p><p>"Why are you only saying that to me...?" Hajime sweatdropped. </p><p>
  <i> Poor Hinata kun- </i>
</p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry!" Mikan cried out. </p><p>I looked at her and felt quite sorry. After all, she seemed to be apologizing for things she shouldn't even apologize for...</p><p>I spoke up. </p><p>"T-Tsumiki san, please don't apologise..! I-I consider you a friend too! We all do, I'm sure!" I said as I handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. </p><p>"...F-Friend...w-we...?" She asked, a confused look appearing on her face. </p><p>"Yes, friends!" I said as I held her hands. "We'll be friends on this island... No, when we get out of this island together, we'll still stay friends!" I encouraged. </p><p>She suddenly started crying again. </p><p>"T-Tsumiki san?" </p><p>
  <i> Did I say something creepy...again...? </i>
</p><p>"I-It's just... N-Nobody has said something so nice to me before... I-I am sorry..." She sobbed. </p><p>"Ah, Tsumiki san..." my eyes softened. </p><p>
  <i> Poor her.. I can't believe that this is the nicest thing she has heard... </i>
</p><p>"Hey hey, a cute girl like you shouldn't cry, alright? There..." I grabbed my handkerchief and wiped her tears. </p><p>"C-C-Cute...? M-Me...?" She blushed. </p><p>I nodded my head with a smile. "Of course!" As I handed her the handkerchief gently in her hands.</p><p>"Th-Thank you...(l-l/n) san..." She said as she took the handkerchief and held it to her chest with a smile. </p><p>"And there, all your tears are gone! I'll make sure not to make you cry again!" I exclaimed and then my expression turned a bit more softer.</p><p>"Let's see each other soon again, okay?" I smiled. </p><p>"Y-Yes...! O-Of course...!!" She said with a happy smile.</p><p>I nodded my head and then turned to Hajime and nagito who were staring at me. </p><p>"Eh? Why are you two-" </p><p>"I didn't know you were so good with crying girls, (l/n) san." Nagito said with a bright smile. </p><p>
  <i> The phrasing is a bit.. </i>
</p><p>I sweatdropped.</p><p>"Ah, actually, I've a little sister at my home who also cries so..." I muttered. </p><p>"Ah, I see.." Hajime nodded his head in understanding.</p><p>"Yeah, she cried a lot." I sweatdropped remembering the times I had to calm her down. She was like a small duckling following me around wherever I went and I even teased her and called her annoying for that. We even fought a lot... But...</p><p>
  <i> But I miss her. </i>
</p><p>"B-But anyway-! Let's head inside to find others!" I exclaimed as I moved forward. </p><p>Suddenly, my hand was grabbed and I was pulled back, bumping into someone's chest. </p><p>"You're going in the wrong direction, (l/n) san..." A voice came next to my ear which belonged to nagito. </p><p>
  <i> Ah... crap... I was heading towards the direction of the entrance. </i>
</p><p>I sweatdropped as I realised that this is probably the second time I've bumped into his chest. I sighed.</p><p>"Ah, sorry Komaeda kun and hinata kun... I am a bit..." </p><p>
  <i> Emotional. </i>
</p><p><i> I was scared with the mere thought of not seeing my family again. </i> </p><p>
  <i> <b> All this time I was avoiding thinking about these scary thoughts but looking at mikan san, she reminded me of my sister a bit. And thus, my mind was scattered into turmoil. </b></i>
  
</p><p>"I'm a bit tired, that's all. I guess the shock still hasn't left me, ahaha." I awkwardly laughed. </p><p>"(l/n) san.." Hajime muttered out. I turned around and gently took my arm away from nagito's hand. "Sorry for always bumping into you.. but anyway, let's go in." I smiled as I headed inside. </p><p>Both of them followed and right next to one of the shelves stood the girl with interesting fashion peering at us. </p><p>"Peeking... Peeking..." She sing sang as she made the 'peeking' impression. </p><p>Once she noticed that we have noticed her, she waved. </p><p>"Oh, Haiiiiiiii! Who are you!?" She asked us with a smile. </p><p>"U-Um... I'm Hinata Hajime." Hajime greeted. </p><p>"Hellllooooo! Your tension is super low! Are you feeling alright?" She asked Hajime as she peered at him and then she turned to me. </p><p>"Ah, that's right! Introductions are a go-go!" She grinned. </p><p>" 'I,' 'buki,' 'Mio,' 'Da!' put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!" She introduced herself in a sing song voice. It was very endearing. </p><p>I grinned and also greeted in a sing song voice. </p><p>"(l/n) (y/n)~! It's nice to meet you Mioda san!" I greeted with a cheerful smile. </p><p>"Ohhh!!! You're a cute girl!!" Ibuki winked. </p><p>A soft laugh can be heard behind me. I flushed from embarrassment and coughed as I thought to myself. </p><p>
  <i> Mioda san seems like a person who can make even situations such as this feel a bit more... Bearable and cheerful. </i>
</p><p>"All right, introductions are finished! More importantly, check out this bombastic supermarket!" She said as she pointed all around at the place. </p><p>"It is a huge place indeed." I nodded. </p><p>"They got hamburger, ramen noodles, chilli beans, Bratwurst, pasta... Ooooooh, watermelons!" She exclaimed as she looked all around the food isle. </p><p>I gulped. </p><p>They have so much to eat... </p><p>
  <i> I want to eat. </i>
</p><p>"Americans, Chinese, Mexicans, Germans, Italians....and even people from Yubari would shop here!" She said proudly. </p><p>"Man I'm getting hellaaaaa stooooked! I'm thirty-one flavors of stoked for all of this deliciousness!" </p><p>
  <i> I felt that. </i>
</p><p>"And when I'm excited, I'm hungry-mungry!" </p><p>"I-I don't understand it myself... Why do I get hungry when I'm excited? Why do I get excited when I'm hungry?" </p><p>I sweatdropped. </p><p>"Kyahaha! The human body sure is a mystery!" She exclaimed cheerfully. </p><p>
  <i> She sure is quite energetic. But it's comforting in a way. </i>
</p><p>Nagito sweatdropped. "Um... This energetic young lady is known as the ultimate musician..." He whispered to us. </p><p>My eyes suddenly lit up. "The ultimate musician?" I asked in awe. </p><p>
  <i> I'm glad to see that there are more people who love music like I do! </i>
</p><p>So I couldn't help but get excited. </p><p>"Yes, she used to play guitar in an all girl band that was super popular with other high school girls." </p><p>
  <i> Oh! So, she was popular already? It's a shame that I didn't get to know about her before. But then again, there was nobody really in my previous school as enthusiastic for music as I was... And on top of that, I didn't have many friends to begin with. So that may also be the reason that I never heard about her... </i>
</p><p>I sighed. </p><p>"Apparently, their hit single, "After school Poyoyon hour, sold over a million copies!" </p><p>
  <i> Oh? Wait, that song! It was such a good song and I kept listening to it a lot back then! Although I didn't know much about the people who released the said song. </i>
</p><p>"Th-That song was from her group?? I used to love it so much!!" I exclaimed in disbelief. </p><p>"You're really so enthusiastic about music. As expected from the ultimate vocalist." Nagito said with a smiling expression. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm a bit too enthusiastic. It's just, I can't believe I'm standing with the person who was a part of one of my favorite songs!" I said in excitement. </p><p>Nagito laughed a little but then said, "although unfortunately, due to creative differences, she left the band to pursue a solo career." </p><p>
  <i> Creative differences? </i>
</p><p><i> This is why I should have been up to date about things, huh? </i> </p><p>I sighed again.</p><p>"Creative differences?" Hajime asked. </p><p>"Do you guys want to know?" Ibuki suddenly peered at us again. </p><p>"Wah!? You could hear us!?" Hajime asked in disbelief. </p><p>"Duh! Ibuki is a musician after all!" Ibuki said cheerfully. </p><p>"Like Schubert, Bach, Edison, Van Gogh, Perez and senna.. I too, am an awesome musician!" She exclaimed. </p><p>"Indeed, a musician's hearing is very good." I nodded in understatement. </p><p>But then realised.</p><p>"Wait, most of the people you mentioned aren't even musicians...Mioda san..." I sweatdropped. </p><p>Hajime sweatdropped. "So, you two meant to say that she has good hearing." </p><p>"...yeah, pretty much." I replied. </p><p>"Well, don't sweat the details!" Ibuki winked. </p><p>"But either ways, it's great to meet you, Mioda san! I'm the ultimate vocalist and when we get out from here, I would love to collaborate with you someday!" I said with a huge smile. </p><p>"Ohhhhh! No wonder you loved Ibuki's song from her old band! Specially considering that it was heavily relied on vocals!" She winked again.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I loved singing it. Vocally, it was a bit challenging but thanks to that song, I could see where I needed to fix my technique, so thank you!" I bowed.</p><p>"No problemo!" </p><p>"I'll go greet the others now, see you soon again, Mioda san!" I waved. </p><p>She waved back as we exited the mall. </p><p>"I can't believe that I met her!!" I said excitedly. </p><p>Nagito smiled. </p><p>"It's great to see you not be too tense like you were in the beginning, (l/n) san. After all, you are a shining symbol of hope and it's the best to see you when you're shining." Nagito said with his normal smile.</p><p>I coughed. "I-Is that so? I guess.. Thank you... Komaeda kun." </p><p>
  <i> It's been a while since I've been this excited about something other than getting into hope's peak academy. </i>
</p><p>"To be truthful, I'm still a bit.. nervous but I guess.. having people around me like you and hinata san.. and the others.. I guess it's not too bad." I gave a small smile.</p><p>"I guess so." Hajime replied with what seemed to be a small smile as we walked forward to our next destination. </p><p>
  <i> I wonder who we'll meet next. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>